El show de Sulima
by Erusel
Summary: Una parodia del show de Cristina con los personajes del señor de los anillos. SIN TERMINAR
1. La tia mas buena de la tierra media

" El SHOW DE SULIMA "

**PROGRAMA UNO**: 26 de Abril del 3067 de la tercera edad

"Bienvenidos sean a nuestro primer programa en Tierra Media Entertainment!"- saludo una elfa de cabello rubio y ojos verdes – "hoy nuestro show tratara sobre una incógnita que a muchos seres ha llevado a la tumba, si señores, estamos hablando de quien es la tia mas buenaza de la Tierra Media"

******* APLAUSOS ******* 

"ahora presentare a nuestra primera invitada de la tarde. Representa la belleza del atardecer de su pueblo, una gran dama que representa el estereotipo de la princesa ideal, dulce, amable y que no mueve un dedo! Denle un aplauso a Arwen, hija de Elrond, la estrella de la tarde de Rivendel!"- un torrente de aplausos invadio el estudio cuando la elfa castaña entro con su gran vestido de noche y tomo asiento.

"gracias por invitarme, Sulima"- dijo Arwen mientras le arrojaba besos a sus admiradores

"TE AMAMOS ARWEN!!!"- Un par de elfos vestidos con armadura gritaron desde lo alto de la multitud

"Gracias, gracias"- sonrio la elfa con un gesto coqueto

"y bien mi estimada princesa elfa, ahora diganos porque crees que eres digna de ostentar el titulo de la belleza mas deslumbrante de Arda"- pregunto la elfa rubia con una mano en la cadera y en la otra el micrófono.

"eso es muy simple, sulima. Soy la mas elegante, femenina y hermosa de toda la tierra media, cualquiera moriria por una mirada mia"- agrego Arwen

"EAHHH ESO!!!"-gritaron mas elfos desde los espectadores

"ejem...bien aquí tenemos nuestra segunda invitada dispuesta a arrebatarle el titulo de la mas bella de la tierra media. Es una joven princesa con mucho potencial para la batalla y que aun tiene tiempo para pintarse las uñas, nunca se deja domar por los hombres. Con nosotros Eowyn, hija de Eomund, princesa guerrera de Rohan!"

La multitud enloquecio cuando la humana rubia hizo su aparicion en armadura. Eowyn se paro frente al publico y grito a todo pulmon – "LE CORTO LA LENGUA A QUIEN OSE DECIRME QUE NO SOY LA MAS BUENOTA DE ARDA!"

EOWWYYNNNNNNNNNNNNN ERES LA MEJOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROHAN TE APOYA!!!!!"- gritaron dos caballeros de cabellos rubios mostrando una pancarta diciendo "Eowyn eres lo máximo" .

"ya siéntate rubia exhibicionista"- refunfuño Arwen desde su asiento. Eowyn se limito a verle feo por un momento y luego se le arrojo encima.

"Damas...eh....señoras....calmense por favor"- intervino Sulima al ver a Eowyn apretarle las orejas a Arwen y a la elfa jalarle el pelo a la rubia

"SEGURIDAD!!!!!!!!!"- grito la anfitriona y de inmediato llegaron tres elfos separando a las disque damas –" bien ahora que ya se han calmado continuaremos con nuestro programa, veamos Eowyn por que crees que eres la mas indicada para portar el titulo?"- pregunto la elfa

"una mujer hermosa no es una que se pueda admirar en una vitrina, es una que lucha por su pueblo y que no anda toda la vida de "cuidame papi" LA MAS BELLA DE LA TIERRA MEDIA ES UNA GUERRERA, O SEASE YO!"- Finalizo la humana golpeando el suelo con el pie ganándose un terremoto de aplausos de parte de los rohirrim presentes.

"bien, para finalizar nuestro primer bloque presentare a nuestra tercera invitada del dia. Ella es una gran señora de la primera edad, reina de reinas, sabedora del pasado, del presente y del futuro, la magnánima e inigualable Galadriel, hija de finarfin, reina de Lothlorien!"- grito la anfitriona, pronto una gran luz eterea invadio el escenario, Galadriel entro como flotando a escena provocando que muchos en la multitud abrieran la boca y comenzaran a salivar involuntariamente.

"y ahora daremos paso a unos cortes comerciales"- continuo sulima mientras la camara comenzaba a alejarse de los panelistas y enfocaba el publico, pronto una melodía medio contagiosa inundo el ambiente y aparecio el logotipo "el show de sulima"

*********** COMERCIALES *********

"yo sufria en hobbiton porque todos decian que me olian los pies ¡_¡ "- dijo pippin apareciendo en escena en un fondo oscuro – "pero Gandalf me recomendo que usara hobbypatas y ahora mis pies huelen como rosas =) "- agrego el hobbit apareciendo rodeado de mujeres hobbits.

"ustedes como yo usen hobbypatas y nunca mas les oleran los pies XD"- finalizo el hobbit mostrando un pequeño frasco de color blanco.

"hobbypatas, busquelo en la farmacia de su localidad"- se escucho la voz de un narrador

******** VOLVEMOS CON EL SHOW DE SULIMA *********

"Y ahora volvemos con nuestro programa, con nosotros estan Arwen de rivendel, Eowyn de Rohan y Galadriel de Lothlorien"- dijo sulima señalando a las tres mujeres en el panel. – "bien Galadriel ahora es su turno de decirnos porque usted debe ganar el titulo"- continuo la elfa rubia

Galadriel se alejo unos cabellos dorados que habian caido por su hombro y hablo con voz pausada y cristalina – "es porque soy la mas sabia, inteligente, bella y la unica que ha visto la luz de los valar"- dijo la elfa ganándose un abucheo de los seguidores de las otras dos panelistas

"eso quisieras, vejete!!!- grito Eowyn desde su silla

"calla mocosa irrespetuosa"- grito irritada galadriel mientras Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil y Orophyn aplaudian a su dama

"VAMOS MI SEÑORA! MUÉSTRELE A ESA MORTAL QUIEN ES LA MEJOR!- Grito Haldir subiéndose a la silla

"CALLATE OREJAS PICUDAS"- intervino un rohirrim defendiendo a su princesa

"a quien llamas orejas picudas?"- grito rumil poniéndose en guardia

"a ese tarado de ahí"- intervino otro humano pero con el uniforme de Gondor

"mortal estupido!"- grito un elfo de rivendel saltando sobre el humano. En pocos minutos habia elfos y humanos peleando por todo el escenario mientras Sulima comenzaba a retorcer el micrófono con una gran vena saltándosele en la frente

"SEGURIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!!- Grito Sulima harta. Pronto aparecieron numerosos elfos y humanos con uniforme negro y pusieron orden entre el publico.

"bien....como deciamos.....no creen que cada una posee una belleza propia e inigualable?"- pregunto la anfitriona intentando evitar que se volviera una masacre.

"claro que no! Yo debo ganar...o sea...sean realistas...que competencia puedo tener? Una marimacho y una anciana, o sea, por ERU!"- grito Arwen mientras su porra no se hacia esperar

"ARRIBA ARWEN, LA ELFA MAS BUENONA!!! UNO DOS... AR...WEN...AR...WEN!"- Gritaron a coro cinco elfos con el uniforme de rivendel

"esto es patético, mira que tu padre tenga que amenazar a su ejercito para que vengan a apoyarte, elfa pedante y sangrona"- se burlo Eowyn mientras Arwen la veia con odio y se le lanzaba encima intentando cortarle el pelo

"suéltame, maldita esquelética"- gritaba Eowyn mientras Galadriel se limitaba a ver a ambas mujeres con cara de "y a estas vulgares de donde las sacaron"

"al menos a mi me hace caso el hombre que quiero"- grito la elfa castaña molesta

"bruja elfa"- grito Eowyn intentando cortarle las orejas a la elfa

"dejame!!!!!!!!!! Esa es mi abuela!!"- grito la elfa corriendo por todo el escenario con Eowyn detrás

"a quien le dicen bruja? Par de mocosas precoces!"- grito Galadriel parándose frente a Arwen intentando detenerla pero para su mala suerte la elfa choco contra ella y terminaron las tres en el suelo golpeándose

"mi señor...eso debia terminar asi?"- pregunto Haldir con una gran gota de sudor en la frente

"no...."- respondio Celeborn incrédulo mientras miraba a las tres mujeres pelear al igual que el resto de la multitud que se habian quedado callados.

"eh....parece que se nos acabo el tiempo...dejaremos esta interrogante para otro episodio de nuestro show semanal, donde traigamos mas botiquines medicos"- comento la elfa rubia riendo nerviosa – "eh....no olviden dejar sus preguntas para nuestros próximos panelistas, el tema de la proxima semana sera "elfos VS. Enanos" la verdadera razon de la enemistad de las razas. Hasta la proxima"- se despidio Sulima yendo a intentar separar a las mujeres consiguiendo entrar en la pelea

"Este show fue presentado por Tierra Media Entertainment y talcos para pies hobbypatas"- comenzo a decir el narrador – "hasta la proxima"

*********** FIN DE LA TRASMISI"N ********


	2. Elfos vs enanos

**PROGRAMA DOS:** 2 de mayo del 3067 de la tercera edad.

"Bienvenidos una vez mas a nuestro programa semanal "el show de Sulima" presentado por Tierra Media entertainment television"- dijo la conductora con una gran sonrisa - "Esta semana nuestro show trata sobre la enemistad entre elfos y enanos y la verdadera razon para ello"

APLAUSOS

"Bien iniciemos presentando a nuestro primer invitado: el es sexy, rubio, rico y muuuuuuuuy violable...el legendario Thranduil, rey del bosque verde! denle la bienvenida"- grito Sulima mientras el escenario brillaba con luces mientras un apuesto rubio en ajustados AJUSTADOS pantalones de cuero cafe, tunica verde esmeralda y botas cafes hasta los muslos hacia su aparicion.

"Bienvenido seas, mi guaperrimo invitado"- dijo Sulima salivando mientras el sexy rubio se limitaba a sonreir con chuleria y a tomar asiento.

"El placer es mio de estar aqui esta noche, mi querida Sulima"- dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa matadora dejando ver sus impecables dientes blancos provocando a mujeres con hormonas hiperactivas tratar de pasar a los elfos y humanos de seguridad para llegar al rey.

"Dime thrandy...cual crees que es la razon de que los elfos y los enanos no se lleven?"-dijo Sulima desvistiendo con la mirada al rey elfo mientras el se acomodaba a la silla y fruncia su precioso cejo en concentracion.

"Me parece que mas que nada es debido a que ellos huelen muuuuuuy mal, siempre vienen invadiendo MI cueva con sus apestosos cuerpecitos e intentando ligarme! a MI! ja! como si fuera gay, bah!"- dijo Thranduil indignado mientras todas las mujeres del publico gritaban indignadas ante semejante ultraje de tratar de robar semejante semental de sus garras.

"MENDIGOS EN...ejem...pobrecito mi rey"- dijo Sulima apenaba por su casi metida de pata pero demasiado embobada con el elfo como para prestar mas atencion a los enanos de su publico abucheando.

"Bien...nuestro siguiente invitado es un enano, un gran señor de esos pedacitos de personas, quien tuvo el honor de estar en los calabozos de nuestro divinooooo invitado thrandy, con ustedes: Gloin, señor de los enanos!"

Un enano regordete de barba blanca hizo su aparicion en el escenario gritandole al publico mientras los enanos abucheaban a Thranduil quien solo se limitaba a mirar al recien llegado por debajo de su perfectamente formada nariz.

"Muy bien, mi estimado Gloin. Dime cual crees que es la razon de el desacuerdo entre Enanos y Elfos"- dijo Sulima mientras Gloin tomaba asiento junto al rey elfo y le miraba con ojitos de cachorro triste.

"es su culpa, mujer!"- grito el enano indignado de que el rey le ignoraba - "uno va a verle porque dicen que esta bien bueno y me sale con que es heterosexual! que elfo es heterosexual en estos dias? argh...y yo que soy tan rico..snif...me quito mis gemas y me mando a volar...snif...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- grito el enano histerico mientras thranduil alejaba su silla un par de metros de el ante el publico atonito por la confesion del señor enano.

"Ejem...vamos a unos comerciales..."- dijo la elfa boca abierta tras recuperarse de su shock mientras la camara comenzaba a alejarse de los panelistas y enfocaba el publico, pronto una melodía medio contagiosa inundo el ambiente y aparecio el logotipo "el show de sulima"

COMERCIALES

"Yo sufria porque Arwen decia que olia peor que mil orcos"- sollozo Aragorn en su palacio - "me dijo que si no lo cambiaba nunca mea comer la torta antes del recreo ¡ y yo la queriiaaaaaaa!snif...hasta que Haldir vino y me recomendo la ultima moda en Lothlorien "mataorcos" el nuevo perfume de moda! "- se ve a Aragorn en su cama satisfecho junto con arwen sonriendole.

"Lo unico malo es que ahora Elrond me quiete matar por haberlo hecho abuelo antes de casarme con su hija...snif..."- sollozo de nuevo Aragorn mientras corria tratando de evadir a un histerico Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir.

"Mataorcos...la nueva fragancia para hombres...consigala en su franquicia de Lorien mas cercana"- se escucho la voz de un narrador.

VOLVEMOS CON EL SHOW DE SULIMA

"Y ahora volvemos con nuestro programa! con nosotros estan Thranduil de Mirkwood y Gloin el señor de los enanos"- dijo Sulima mientras la camara enfocaba a los panelistas que seguian discutiendo.

En el publico un cartel de "TE AMO THRANDUIL" hizo su aparicion mientras que varios elfos y enanos peleaban jalandose la barba y las orejas.

"pero thranduil, mi vida. Snif...que no ves que yo te quiero!"- gritaba Gloin desesparado siguiendo a Thranduil por el escenario mientras este intentaba defenderse con una silla.

"te dije que soy heterosexuaaaaaaaal!"- gritaba el rey desesperado porque el enano habia conseguido quitarle su capa.

"pero mi bebe! te perdono que tu hijo y mi gimli sean pareja pero por fis!"- grito gloin histerico mientras thranduil retrocedia intentando escaparse, desafortunadamente este tropezo con el tapete y fue a caer en medio de un grupo de enanas.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"- grito thranduil desesperado mientras las enanas y elfas presentes se le venian encima tratando de tomar un pedacito de su ropa.

"ejem...creo que esto es todo por hoy mis queridos televidentes...no se olviden de sintonizarnos la proxima semana con nuestro show del elfo mas sexy de la tierra media! hasta la vista"- grito sulima despidiendose de la camara antes de saltar enmedio de la multitud tratando de llegar a thranduil.

"Este show fue presentado por Tierra Media Entertainment y "mataorcos perfume para caballero"- comenzo a decir el narrador – "hasta la proxima"

FIN DE LA TRASMISION


	3. El elfo mas sexy de Arda IMLADRIS

**PROGRAMA TRES**: 17 de Julio del 3067 de la tercera edad. 

Bienvenidos una vez mas a nuestro programa semanal "el show de Sulima" presentado por Tierra Media entertainment television"- dijo la conductora con una gran sonrisa - "Esta semana nuestro show trata sobre el mas grande debate que todas las mujeres en Arda tenemos siempre presente...si...adivinaron!...nuestra producción se dara a la tarea de investigar quien es el elfo mas sexy de toda la tierra media! desafortunadamente hay tantos elfos sexy que tendremos que hacerlo por partes"- un abucheo de la multitud no se dejo esperar- "tranquilos, tranquilos"- dijo la conductora tratando de calmar al público de hembras enfurecidas "lo haremos por reino y escogeremos uno de cada reino, así en el ultimo programa el mas buenote de que cada reino competira y así decidiremos quien es el ganador! así tendrán varios programas de elfos divinos!"- gritó Sulima mientras el público estallaba en ovaciones.

**+APLAUSOS+**

"En esta ocasión nos dedicaremos al primer reino, Imladris. Nuestro primer invitado es uno de los últimos grandes señores elfo de antaño, con un linaje envidiable y el doble beneficio de que es viudo"- dijo la conductora guiñandole el ojo a la camara con una sonrisa coqueta - "mi estimado público...ante ustedes...el heredero al trono de alto rey de los elfos, decendiente de los ainur, antiguo heraldo de Gil Galad, amo y señor de Imladris, portador de Vilya, ante ustedes...Elrond, el medio elfo!  
!"- gritó Sulima mientras la camara se enfocaba en la entrada de un gallardo elfo de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises tormentosos.

"EEELLLROOONNDDDD TEEE AAAAAAMMMAAAAAMMMMOOOSSSS!"- Gritaron dos elfas paradas sobre sus sillas desde la multitud, el medio elfo les dedico una ligera reverencia y tomo su asiento con tranquilidad.

"Bienvenido seas, Elrond"- dijo Sulima con una gran sonrisa mientras el elfo oscuro solo asintió levemente con una ligera sonrisa - "Muy bien, ahora dinos, por que piensas que tu deberías portar el título?"- preguntó Sulima mientras se acercaba al medio elfo expectante.

"Es muy simple, dama Sulima. Soy el mejor sanador de la Tierra Media, el mas sabio, el mas culto, el mas poderoso y por lo tanto he de ser tambien el mas apuesto...y si todo esto no fuera suficiente...IMLADRIS ES MI REINO Y POR LO TANTO YO DEBO REPRESENTARLO"- gritó el medio elfo exaltado con una vena saltandole en la frente mientras todos en el estudio le miraban sorprendido.

Unos minutos después cuando Sulima por fin pude cerrar la boca del shock que las palabras de Elrond le habian provocado miró a su productor que le hacia señas para continuar con el programa - "ejem...bien...nuestro segundo invitado es dos en uno...bueno es que lucen iguales entonces pues no tiene caso que los separemos...ellos son los herederos del trono de Imladris, principes guerreros conocidos por su valor en toda Arda, feroces enemigos de los orcos...ante ustedes...Elladan y Elrohir!"- gritó la conductora mientras las luces se apagaban y en un extremo del escenario la niebla se extendia para dar paso a dos elfos de cabellos oscuros que se movían bailando moviendo la cadera y la pelvis repetidamente. Pronto se alzo el silencio en el público cuando todas las hembras presentes comenzaron a salivar inconscientemente ante tanta sensualidad.

De pronto las luces se encendieron y los gemelos se detuvieron frente al público observandolos con sus vivaces ojos violeta - "Las mujeres son seres muy inteligentes"- susurró uno de ellos mientras se movía a acariciar a la humana mas cercana mientras esta se desmayaba de la impresión - "Entonces...para que tener uno...cuando puedes tener dos?"- continuo el otro gemelo con su voz profunda moviendose hacia su hermano y abrazandolo por detras hasta recargar su barbilla en su hombro.

"DEJEN DE ESTAR DE EXHIBICIONISTAS O LIMPIARAN LOS ESTABLOS HASTA LA PROXIMA ERA"- Gritó Elrond con la vena de su frente saltando a niveles alarmantes.

"ay papá"- se quejó el gemelo que habló primero mientras enfatizaba su molestia dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pie derecho y un puchero - "arruinas nuestra entrada" - continuo mientras su hermano solo sacudia su cabeza y arrastraba a su hermano hasta sus lugares.

"Bueno...y ahora que veo realmente es imposible decidir cual es cual...como es que sabre cual es Elladan y cual es Elrohir?"- pregunto la conductora perturbada mientras pasaba su ojos de uno a otro sin poder notar diferencias.

"Eso es muy simple, preciosa...nos vemos en tu camerino en los comerciales y te mostramos como puedes diferenciarnos"- dijo uno de los gemelos practicamente ronroneando a la conductora mientras que esta tiro el microfono de la impresion.

"Bah...el tarado ese que se cree gato es Elladan y el otro que es ligeramente mas normal es Elrohir"- intervino Elrond mientras movia su mano en un gesto para que la elfa continuara con el programa intentando ocultar su ligera molestia.

"Y...este...eh...porque creen ustedes...gulp...que deberian...ya saben...ejem...ser los mas sexy de Arda?"- Sulima suspiro aliviada cuando saco la pregunta mientras Elladan le sonreía como un gato que se divierte con un ratón antes de cenarcelo y Elrohir se dedicaba a desvestirla con la mirada mientras se lamía los labios - "no es obvio?"- respondió Elrohir cuando por fin sus ojos encontraron los de la conductora.

Esta pronto se desplomo en el suelo con una cara de felicidad mientras los productores corrian a socorrerla y Elrond miraba a sus hijos con el famoso cejo fruncido marca "Medio elfo".

"y ahora daremos paso a unos cortes comerciales"- Intervinó un narrador mientras la camara comenzaba a alejarse de los panelistas y enfocaba el publico, pronto una melodía medio contagiosa inundo el ambiente y aparecio el logotipo "el show de sulima".

**+COMERCIALES+**

"He probado muchas carnes en mi vida...ya saben...humano, enano, caballo, elfo, olifante...incluso hobbit!"- dijo un Uruk Hai sentado en una roca mientras su estomago gruñia - "pero con estos tiempos modernos ya no es tan facil atrapar un apetitoso bebe elfo y darse una buena cena"- lloriqueo el uruk hai recordando viejos tiempos.

"Afortunadamente ahora existe elvenburguers, es deliciosa y sabe como el mas tiernito de los elfos! ahora mi panza ta llena y puedo ir a torturar humanos!"- grito el uruk saltando de alegria con su gran cimitarra mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un muñeco con forma de humano.

"Busque elvenburguers en todas sus presentaciones por solo 3 piezas de bronce en su franquicia de McMordor mas cercana"- intervino la voz de un narrador.

**+VOLVEMOS CON EL SHOW DE SULIMA+**

"Bienvenidos una vez mas al show de Sulima, continuaremos presentando a nuestro tercer invitado de la noche"- dijo la elfa rubia sacudiendose ligeramente su cabellera totalmente empapada, a su espalda un miembro de su equipo se podia apreciar limpiando un charco de agua donde antes estuviera Sulima desmayada, pronto la camara enfoco una vez mas a los panelistas donde Elrond lucia bastante contento consigo mismo con sus pies sobre lo que parecía un balde vacío y sus hijos volteando entre Sulima y Elrond cada vez que la elfa veía a su padre como si quisiera matarlo - " El es un gran señor elfo de una casa de principes, capitan de la desaparecida ciudad escondida de los noldor aunque el es de ascendencia vanyar, un gran cazador de demonios, actualmente senescal de la casa de Elrond, ante ustedes...nada mas y nada menos que...Glorfindel de Gondolin!"- gritó la conductora antes de resbalarse con un poco de agua que aun había y estampar su cara en el suelo.

Pronto un elfo de larga larga larga cabellera dorada entro al escenario, en sus manos un gran ramo de flores doradas que comenzo a arrojar al público mientras que varios grupos de mujeres gritaban "GLORFY GLORFY" entre lagrimas al ver a su idolo, el elfo rubio movio su cabellera que había caido en su exquisito rostro hacia su hombro con un ligero movimiento y comenzo a arrojar besos a sus admiradoras.

Cuando por fin Glorfindel se alejó hacia su lugar, claro no sin antes acercarse a Sulima y darle un propio beso de bienvenida - "YA DEJA DE HACER EL MALDITO GANSO, FLOR DORADA O TE VOY A ENVIAR A TRABAJAR PARA VARIAR!"- gritó Elrond poniendose de pie listo para ir y golpear a su senescal por lo que los gemelos pronto se pusieron de pie también obligando a su padre a volver a tomar asiento.

El vanyar miro a su señor con una sonrisa traviesa y se alejo de Sulima, la elfa solo veía hacia la nada con un poco de baba escurriendosele por un lado y los ojos dilatados (imaginense a Homero Simpson pensando en rosquillas y asi! XD). Glorfindel en lugar de tomar su asiento a lado de su señor simplemente se dejo caer sobre el regazo de Elrond y enlazo sus brazos a su cuello.

"QUITATE DE ENCIMA, TU ELFO GORDO!"- Estallo Elrond mientras se ponía de pie de un salto dejando caer al senescal al suelo, los gemelos pronto estallaron en risa hasta caerse de sus sillas uno mientras que el vanyar solo veía a su señor con ojos llorosos y un gran puchero.

"Yo no estoy gordo...snif...solo...soy mas llenito que los demas...snif...es puro musculo...snif "- gimio Glorfindel mientras que todas en el publico y la misma Sulima dejaron escapar un gran AAWWW.

"Bueno...tecnicamente...tu estas mas gordo que el, papi"- dijo Elrohir desde arriba de su hermano mientras que Elladan continuaba riendose histericamente -" Ya sabes...todo ese tiempo sentado tras de tu escritorio...y las escapadas en la noche a la cocina...sin contar todo ese pastel de chocolate...pues se te ve un bultito en la cintura durante esta ultima centuria"- continuo Elrohir mientras Glorfindel desde atras de Elrond movia su mano frente a su cuello de izquierda a derecha como diciendo cortale! al ver que Elrond comenzaba a ponerse rojo y a hiperventilar.

En el publico se empezaron a escuchar risas de parte de un grupo de enanas, un grupo de damas de los puertos grises se les acercaron molestas pisoteando a quien se les atravesara- "RONDY NO ESTA GORDO! ES RELLENITO!"- gritaron mientras que las enanas se reian mas fuerte aun, pronto un par de hobbits y dos elfas se unieron a la riña - "Claro que esta gordo! en cambio Glorfy esta grueso por tanto ejercicio"- dijo una antes de que una de las fanaticas de Elrond se le vinieran encima.

"SEGURIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD"- grito Sulima tras limpiarse la baba que aun le quedaba en la cara, pronto los elfos y humanos separaron a las hembran con las hormonas hiperactivas y todos tomaron sus asientos -"Bien...ahora mi querido Glorfindel, dinos, por que crees que tu deberias ser el portador del titulo?"

"Porque es justo!"- Lloriqueo Glorfindel desde su lugar viendo feo a Elrond quien solo rolo sus ojos hacia otro lado - "Primero Ecthelion me roba la gloria al matar mas balrogs que yo, luego Arwen se roba a mi caballo y salva al pedazo de gnomo ese y para terminarla de fregar este par de cruzas corrientes pintaron mis ropas de rosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- gimoteo el vanyar mientras señalaba a los gemelos que trataban de ocultar sus sonrisas con las manos mientras que Elrond solo levanto una ceja impresionado hacia sus hijos.

"Ehhh...ok...bueno...presentemos a nuestro ultimo invitado"- dijo Sulima para que la camara dejara de enfocar al senescal moqueando - "Bien...él es...este.  
nadie sabe de donde es...jejeje...pero si sabemos que es el Consejero en Jefe de Elrond y que suele hacer todo su trabajo!"- continuo la elfa rubia feliz de tener algo que decir de su invitado mientras que Elrond solo le miraba feo mientras que los otros tres panelistas se reían - "Con ustedes... Erestor!"

La camara se movio hacia un lado del escenario, pasaron varios minutos y nada ocurria, pasaron mas minutos...silencio...otros minutos mas y por fin un par de guardias de seguridad traían arrastrando a un elfo de cabello negro hacia el resto de los panelistas.

"Bienvenido, Erestor. Ahora dinos por que crees que tu deberias portar el titulo?"- preguntó Sulima al elfo cuando por fin se encontro en su lugar sentado, este solo se limito a ver de lado a lado paranoicamente antes de que se diera cuenta que le hablaban a él, observo a la elfa rubia unos segundos antes de contestarle con un gruñido.

Pronto el silencio invadio el estudio mientras que todos los presentes solo observaban en shock a Erestor quien parecia bastante molesto por tanta luz e intentaba esconderse mas en su ropa oscura, Sulima simplemente observo al elfo con sus ojos azules bastante abiertos sin pestañar por un par de minutos -" eh...?"- por fin tartamudeo.

"Este maldito rubio retrasado mental que me obligo a venir!"- por fin estalló el noldor mientras se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro soltando maldiciones en varias lenguas acerca de senescales rubios idiotas, jefes mandones y flojos, herederos promiscuos y demas cosas sin sentido.

"YO NO TE OBLIGUE A VENIR!"- grito Glorfindel ofendido poniendose de pie de un salto

"TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE TORTURAR A MI CONSEJERO!"- intervino Elrond con la vena de su frente otra vez en alerta maxima antes de saltar sobre su senescal y comenzar a ahorcarlo. El vanyar intento safarse solo para jalar un pie de Erestor haciendo que este cayera sobre ellos y se metiera en la pelea también jalandole el pelo al elfo rubio. Los gemelos solo se vieron uno a otro y a la pelea, se encogieron de hombros y saltaron sobre el resto de los señores elfo.

"Ejem...creo que esto es todo por hoy...jejeje...dejen sus votos para ver quien sera el que entre a la siguiente ronda...hasta la proxima"- intervino la conductora con una gran gota de sudor en la frente mientras que la camara pasaba de los panelistas peleando al publico que comenzaba a saltar uno sobre otro.

""Este show fue presentado por Tierra Media Entertainment y Elvenburguers de McMordor"- comenzo a decir el narrador – "hasta la proxima"

**+FIN DE LA TRASMISION+**


	4. El elfo mas sexy de Arda MIRKWOOD

**PROGRAMA CUATRO:** 05 De Agosto del 3067 de la tercera edad.

Bienvenidos una vez mas a nuestro programa semanal "el show de Sulima" presentado por Tierra Media entertainment television"- Dijo la elfa de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes mas famosa de la Tierra Media - "Hoy como les teniamos prometidos venimos a presentarles el siguiente episodio de nuestra busqueda por el elfo mas sexy de la Tierra Media!!" - una gran ovacion se dejo escuchar de parte de todo el publico - "En esta ocasión el reino que presentaremos es Mirkwood! si, señoras y señores!! el Bosque verde!! y ahora a presentar a nuestros invitados!!

**+APLAUSOS+**

Un juego de luces inundo el escenario presentando los lugares para los invitados y la música pegadosa del show de Sulima se dejo escuchar mientras la gran sonrisa de la conductora no se hizo esperar - "muy bien mi estimado publico con hormonas encendidas! nuestro primer invitado de la noche no es extraño a nuestro show, ya habiamos tenido el placer de su divina y preciosisisisisima presencia! el es bello, divino y precioso! es el magnanimo, papichulo, extra mega rico y muy pero muuuy violable...REY Thranduil de Mirkwood!!"- El elfo rubio con ojos esmeralda entro con su usual arrogancia y pantalones de cuero ajustados, una gran capa esmeralda ondeaba tras el. Sulima le dedico su usual mirada atontada al rey mientras que este solo se dedico a sonreirle a la multitud, mientras que algunas elfas y humanas de la multitud subian a los asientos para enseñar sus camisetas con la frase (Thrandy eres el rey) - "Bienvenido, Thrandy. Es un placer tenerte aqui esta noche como siempre...y dinos..mi rey, por que piensas que deberias ser el representante de Mirkwood en el programa del elfo mas sexy de la Tierra Media?"- dijo la elfa idiotizada - "El placer es todo mio, Sulima. Cualquier noche puedes comunicarte conmigo...estoy seguro que algo...podremos arreglar...y en cuanto a lo otro...creo que es simplemente obvio en cuanto a quien es el mas sexy, no crees?"- dijo el rey mientras movia su hermoso cabello rubio tras su oreja acomodando su corona de bayas provocando que la elfa comenzara a hiperventilar por lo que un asistente de producción tuvo que empezar a soplarle con unas notas.

"claro, mi rey...bueno...ahora presentemos a nuestro siguiente invitado. El también es rico y extremadamente sexy! el sueño de humanas, elfas y enanas por igual!! Gran guerrero y heroe de la tierra media! su alteza, el principe Legolas de Mirkwood!!" - Un grito de jubilo del publico no se hizo esperar y un canto de (Leggy,Leggy) empezo a sonar cuando el elfo rubio de ojos azules entro al escenario tambien vestido en unos ajustadisimos pantalones de cuero, un par de enanas de la multitud provocaron una pelea en la parte del fondo cuando se montaron en dos elfos tratando de ver mejor a los pantalones del elfo cuando este se dio la vuelta para sentarse junto a su padre despues de haberle aventado besos a la multitud -"Leggy, es un honor tenerte en nuestro programa por primera vez. Una celebridad de tu condicion es muy dificil de encontrar en estos dias. Y ahora cuentanos...por que crees que tu deberias portar el titulo del elfo mas sexy de la tierra media?" - dijo Sulima sin poderse decidir a cual de los dos elfos desvestir con la mirada y comenzando a preguntarse igual que el resto de las hembras del publico y una buena parte de los hombres si la familia real de Mirkwood tendria cierto fetichismo por la ropa de cuero...no es que nadie se queje - "Creo que eso es muy sencillo de responder, mi bella Sulima. Se que mi padre es sexy...digo..basta con mirarme para saber que mi padre tiene que ser sexy pero es cuestion de principios, a su edad ya no se puede andar en ciertas cosas y muchos menos compitiendo en esto. Es obvio que esta responsabilidad recae en mi bella persona" - termino el elfo con una sonrisa hermosa mientras Sulima lo miro con la boca abierta.

"A MI EDAD?? MALDITO MOCOSO DEL MAL INGRATO!!"- el rey se paro furioso jalando una oreja a su hijo completamente indignado.

"auhh papá!! suelta!! eso duele!" gimio el principe parandose de puntas tratando de aliviar la presión en su oreja porque su padre estaba enterrando la punta de sus uñas.

"nada de papá! muestrame mas respeto, Hijo de Sauron! o te mandare a vivir con Galadriel y Celeborn!"- gruño el rey por fin soltando a su hijo al ver la cara del publico y obligandolo a tomar asiento - "Por favor...continua"- continuo el rey haciendo un gesto como si la elfa fuera su sirviente provocando una risa nerviosa de esta.

"Jeje...nuestro ultimo invitado no es tan conocido por las razas de tierra media...pero insistio en venir...asi que aqui esta...ejem...bueno nadie sabe nada realmente de el...salvo que es muy bueno para el vino...con ustedes...Galion de Mirkwood!!"- Un elfo pelirrojo salio al escenario lentamente observando a ambos lados y procurando alejarse de Thranduil y Legolas quienes solo lo miraban extrañados como si no se explicaran que hacia el elfo ahi, cuando por fin llego a su asiento, se sento y por fin miro a la multitud quien habia permanecido en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de averiguar que diablos hacia este elfo ahi - "Bienvenido, Galion. Y ahora dinos, porque crees que debes ser tu quien represente a Mirkwood?" - dijo la elfa algo extrañada - "Bueno...la cosa esta asi...en Mirkwood hay muchos elfos atractivos pero el asunto esta que nadie los conoce porque mi estimado rey es gruñon y siempre hecha a los visitantes al calabozo y el principe siempre anda fuera del reino, entonces solo los conocen a ellos dos!! En todos los demas reinos hay por lo menos cinco de donde escoger! hubo consenso general de que amamos a nuestro principe y nuestro rey...pero de los dos no se hace uno! Uno es paranoico, mandon, arrogante y temperamental y el otro es infantil, quejumbroso y facil!Ambos son divinos, ay lo se...pero es cierto. Me van a despedir!!" - finalizo Galion comenzando a sollozar cuando vio a Thranduil con una vena comenzando a saltarle en la frente y Legolas con el ceño fruncido como si no se pudiera decidir si estar fastidiado u ofendido.

"Ejem...creo que mejor vamos a unos comerciales..." - intercedio la elfa cuando vio a Thranduil ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia Galion quien solo comenzo a tratar de hacerse pequeño en su silla y a Legolas quien se limito a remover una suciedad imaginaria de sus uñas.

"y ahora daremos paso a unos cortes comerciales" - Intervinó un narrador mientras la camara comenzaba a alejarse de los panelistas y enfocaba el publico, pronto una melodía medio contagiosa inundo el ambiente y aparecio el logotipo (el show de sulima).

**+COMERCIALES+**

En un rincón de las cuevas de la montaña solitaria se podía ver a Gimli gimiendo mientras su carita redonda se ocultaba entre sus grandes manos sucias. Unos  
ligeros sollozos escaparon mientras que un Gandalf preocupado se veía acercarse por detrás de él.

"que te ocurre, Gimli" - preguntó el mago cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del enano.

"Es todo culpa de Legolas!"- volvio a gemir el enano sin descubrir su rostro - " dijo que la barba no era sexy y queria que me la quitara o que dormiria en el patio y ahora mi papá se burla y dice que soy una desgracia, mirameeeeeeeeeeeeee" - grito el enano quitandose las manos mostrando su cara redonda, completamiente lisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Gandalf miro a Gimli unos instantes antes de tirarse al suelo a reir y al ver que el enano lloraba mas fuerte aun solo atino a sacar un pequeño frasco de su túnica antes de dejarse caer entre risas histericas una vez mas.

En otro rincón de las cuevas de la montaña solitaria podemos ver a Gimli contemplar un pequeño frasco con curiosidad mientras su gran barba brilla con un color rojo cobrizo y todos los enanos alrededor lo miran con envidia. Gandalf se encuentra detrás de él con un ojo morado pero muy satisfecho - "¿qué es esto, Gandalf?"- pregunta por fin el enano curioso - " Se llama el unguento de Khazam, mi querido Gimli. Perfecto para ayudar a crecer barbas y calvas"- dijo el mago con un guiño y volvio a soltar una gran carcajada.

"Busque el unguento de Khazam en su franquicia de la Montaña Solitaria o Moria mas cercana"- intervino la voz de un narrador.

**+VOLVEMOS CON EL SHOW DE SULIMA+**

"Bienvenidos público! continuamos con nuestro programa del reino de Mirkwood!" - grito Sulima muy contenta ignorando por completo a su tercer panelista quien portaba un gran golpe en el rostro que sin duda sería un ojo morado al día siguiente y a un Thranduil muy contento consigo mismo.

"Creo que esto empieza a ser una pérdida de tiempo..."- empezo a decir Legolas pero no pudo continuar cuando su padre le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza y lo vio de malos modos.

"Callate engendro" - gruño el rey molesto de que su hijo no pudiera estarse quieto.

"Papá! Cuidado con el look! tengo que mantener a mis admiradoras...ash...padres odiosos" - empezo a refunfuñar el principe mirando de malos modos a su padre e ignorando por completo a la conductora quien solo comenzo a ver el intercambio entre la familia real sin saber que decir.

"Pero que no anda con ese enano, mi principe?"- intervino Galion desde su silla en muy mal momento porque Thranduil comenzo a ver entre su mayordomo y su hijo sin decidirse cual mandar al calabozo primero y Legolas comenzo a ponerse mucho mas pálido de lo que era sano.

"ENANO?? COMO QUE ENANO?"- grito el rey cuando por fin decidio que su hijo era el indicado. Pronto un grito del público empezo a sonar cuando la muchedumbre comenzo a planear la caída de Galion.

"Thrandy, Leggy...estoy segura de que todo todo tiene una explicación.."- comenzó a decir Sulima solo para que Legolas la interrumpiera.

"Papá, dejame explicarte...los tiempos cambian...no es nada del otro mundo...ademas crei que tu eras amigo cercano del papa de Gimli...este...Gloin??"- comenzo a tartamudear Legolas mientras se alejaba muy lentamente del panel sin atreverse a darle la espalda a su padre.

"AMIGO CERCANO?? CON ESA IMITACION BARATA DE DUENDE?? QUE TRATO DE MANOSEAR A MI REAL PERSONA?? VOY A CASTRAR A ESE MALDITO ENANO Y A SU HIJO!!"- grito el rey en la histeria corriendo fuera del escenario.

"Papá! Ay no...Gimli! no le toques nada a Gimli!"- gritó Legolas corriendo tras de su padre.

"Bueno...creo que entonces yo gane, verdad?"- dijo por fin Galion con una risa nerviosa desde su silla en el panel atrayendo la mirada de Sulima y de la multitud quienes le dirigieron una mirada asesina y pronto se avalanzaron sobre él decididos a vengar a su rey y principe.

"Este show fue presentado por Tierra Media Entertainment y "unguento de Khazam"- comenzo a decir el narrador por sobre los gritos de Galion – "hasta la proxima"

**+FIN DE LA TRASMISION+**


End file.
